Spooky Sleepover
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Post-Rock Dog. Bodi stays the night at Angus Scattergood's mansion again. But this time, they watch a movie that Bodi has no idea is super terrifying and he's about to learn that the hard way. Warning: Fluff Ahead!


**A/N: It's been a long time since I wrote 'Sleep Well, Dumb Mutt' after seeing 'Rock Dog' in theaters. After seeing the movie a few more times when I got it on DVD, I figure now would be a good time to make another 'Rock Dog' fic. This is another comfort fic, because I love those kinds of stories, and I feel like those ones come naturally to me. So, without further ado, let's get right into the story. Warning: Dangerous amounts of fluff ahead. Enjoy!**

The time in the big city was now seven fifty four, fix more minutes to eight o' clock. And right in the middle of January, where snow would be falling every fifteen minutes and start piling up as more fell. The weather channel had just issued a special news report a few minutes ago, saying that all the roads were going to be buried beneath seven feet of snow and that the plows wouldn't be able to clear the streets until tomorrow morning. The home of rock legend, Angus Scattergood was completely covered in snow, even the walls of his labyrinth in his front yard appeared to look like walls of ice. Bodi, Angus' music student and fellow rockstar was on the phone with his roommate, Darma.

"Yeah, the TV said that the snowplows wouldn't start to plow through the roads until the next morning" Bodi said, wearing just a plain white t-shirt, and a pair of black sweatpants which Angus had given him as a gift the first time he ever slept over. Atop his head was his favorite ski-cap he had since he was just a little puppy, given to him on his first birthday from his dad.

"Mr. Scattergood is letting me stay the night here again, until it's safe to go home. He said he didn't want me to walk home this late at night. He also said I could get sick walking in a blizzard" Bodi replied to Darma, who was speaking on the other end of the phone.

"Well, yeah. It's good to know he cares. I'll see you tomorrow, bye" Bodi said before hanging up. He then walked back downstairs to see Angus Scattergood wearing something similar to what he was wearing, only the t-shirt was dark gray, and a size too big for him. Angus' signature sunglasses he wore a majority of the time were off as well, revealing his purple eyes.

"I just finished talking to Darma, she knows I'm staying the night here" Bodi said as he just finished walking down the stairs. Angus then got up off the couch and walked up to the mastiff.

"Good to know, mate. Now please, take yer cap off. It's toasty warm in here and you won't be needing it until tomorrow anyways" the white cat told him. Bodi then had to admit that he had a point and took off the cap. When it was off, Bodi's slightly messy fur atop his head was exposed and sticking up slightly in some places. Angus chuckled at the sight of his student/friend's tuft of fur atop his head messy from the static that came from the wool the cap was made of.

"What?" Bodi asked.

"Nothing, it's just... the way yer hair looks without the cap. I like it" Angus said, holding in his laughs and trying not to burst out laughing at how ridiculous his fur looked.

"You really think so? I usually like to keep it covered" Bodi said while looking down at the cap in his paws.

"Of couse, mate. You should show it off more often" Angus complimented. Bodi just didn't say anything and placed his cap on the coffee table.

"Also, I wanna ask if you wanted to hit the hay early or something, because I was kinda wanting to watch a movie and wanted to know if you wanted to join me?" he asked. Bodi's eyes went wide, and his face sported a large smile, his tail wagging too as he nodded.

"Okay then, great. Feel free to go ahead and pick a movie for us" Angus said, pointing over to the shelf right next to the giant ninety inch plasma screen TV that was mounted to the wall.

"Are you sure?" Bodi asked. He was unsure of if he should be picking the movie or not, he barely knew anything about cinema since he came to the city a year ago and became a rock legend like Angus was.

"Totally, you're the guest. I'm gonna go make us some popcorn" said the white cat before leaving for the kitchen to make the popcorn for both of them, leaving the dog alone in the living room. He then turned to the shelves again and walked towards it to look over the movie titles. Bodi then got confused since he saw absolutely none of these movies, and didn't have a single clue what any of them were about. Deciding just to pick any one at random, he reached his paw out with his eyes closed and picked one of the movies from the shelf and looked down at it after opening his eyes.

"Hmm, this looks interesting" Bodi said as his chocolate brown eyes looked down at the cover for the movie. The film was called 'Alien', and below the title in white letters looked like an egg with a glowing green crack in the shape of a V at the bottom. He then turned around to see Angus holding a large plastic red bowl full of popcorn in one paw, and tucked in between his arm were two cans of soda.

"So, you pick a movie yet?" Angus asked. Bodi looked down at the cover again before looking back up to the cat.

"Uh, yeah. Let's watch this one" said Bodi before holding the cover up to him. Angus took the case from Bodi and looked down at it.

"Alien, eh? Haven't seen this one in a long time" Angus said before placing the popcorn and drinks down on the coffee table and then walked over to the DVD player and pressed the button to activate it, and making the slot for the disc open. While placing the movie in, Angus wondered to himself why of all movies Bodi would pick 'Alien'.

"Doesn't he know this is a scary movie?" he thought to himself. Bodi may have been an adult, twenty-one years of age, but he still was a pup at heart. It concerned Angus, knowing Bodi was about to watch one of the scariest movies ever. He first saw 'Alien' back when he was a little kitten, seven years old to be exact, and he wouldn't stop clinging to his father's side the whole time since the monster first appeared. Angus also wondered to himself how Bodi was going to react.

"Oh no, what if he reacts the same way I did when I first saw it?" He wondered to himself, he didn't wanna have Bodi asking to share a bed with him later on tonight if he was too scared of the movie. After the slot was closed with the disc securely sealed inside, he sat next to Bodi on the couch and handed him a soda.

"Thank you" Bodi thanked before he opened it and took a small sip and then placed it on a coaster and onto the coffee table. Bodi then took some popcorn out of the bowl and then ate it.

"Tastes... garlicky" Bodi said, smacking his lips at the taste of the popcorn.

"That's because I placed garlic seasoning on it after I took it out of the microwave" Angus responded before pressing the 'Play' button on the DVD player remote, turning the movie. Once the opening titles came on, and the letters of the title started to form slowly, Bodi gave a little clap along with an excited expression on his face. Angus just gave off a smirk and rolled his eyes at Bodi's giddy behavior.

* * *

A few minutes into the movie, Bodi seemed pretty invested in it. They were now at the scene where they discovered the strange looking spaceship which Bodi said 'kinda looked like a horse shoe', and went inside to discover large green eggs that looked like they were covered in reptile skin.

"Those are some big avocados" Bodi said.

"Bodi, those aren't avacados. They're eggs" the white cat corrected. Bodi then raised one eye in confusion.

"Eggs? Don't look like any eggs I've ever seen" said the mastiff before the top of the egg opened and one of the characters looked inside it to find something moving. When a giant spider-like creature with a tail jumped out at the character and clung to his face, Bodi's eyes went wide and jumped on the couch, letting out a loud startled cry. Angus just chuckled at this. When Bodi got back up onto the couch, he was letting out some breaths and placed a paw on his chest, keeping his eyes on the TV screen still.

"Holy crud that scared me. My heart's racing right now" Bodi said. Angus' giggling grew slightly louder and looked to the mastiff next to him.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"I'm not even joking, Mr. Scattergood. Feel my heart" Bodi said, taking his paw off his heart.

"Kid, I'm not gonna put my paw on yer chest, it's weird" Angus said before looking back to the movie and stuffed his mouth with more popcorn and chased it down with a large sip of his soda. Both cat and dog continued to watch the movie further.

* * *

After a few more minutes, the movie was at a part where everyone was eating after the character who had the creature attached to their faces had it taken off, and it was found dead on the tile. Soon, Bodi's eyes widened when he saw that character have some sort of seizure and his crew members placed him on the table and cleared everything else off of it. When something began to start busting out of the character's chest, soaking him and another character in blood, Bodi screamed again.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Bodi shouted and stopped when he saw a little pink worm-like monster with little sharp teeth and small arms like a rat's came out of the now deceased character's chest.

"What in the name of Snow Mountain is that thing?" Bodi asked aloud.

"That, my dear dumb mutt, is a Xenomorph" Angus said, his eyes not leaving the screen for one second. Bodi was now starting to regret picking this movie.

* * *

Bodi was now chattering his teeth. The alien had now fully matured and was causing havoc on the ship, and everyone on the ship was on highest alert. One of the other characters had just found the alien and looked up at it. Bodi was now hugging one of the decorative throw pillows on the couch while still watching the movie.

"Oh no" Bodi whimpered. The alien then opened up it's mouth to reveal it's tongue was actually a smaller mouth and it could extend a small bit out of it's mouth too, this was demonstrated as the second mouth was used to penetrate the character's skull by having go through their forehead at a fast pace and then picking that character up with it into the ceiling where the pipes were while they were still had the smaller mouth through the head.

"Oh, gross!" Bodi said before hiding his head behind the pillow he was hugging.

"Is it over yet, Mr. Scattergood?" Bodi asked, his voice slightly cracking a bit. Angus only sighed.

"No, Bodi. It's not over yet" he replied. He now regretted not telling Bodi that the movie he picked was one of the scariest movies ever made now that he saw how badly it was scaring the poor mastiff whom sat right next to him.

* * *

The movie was now over. Only the protagonist survived, one character was revealed to be a robot after almost killing said protagonist and was puking milk and pasta all over the place after having it's head knocked off (Which made Bodi almost wanna vomit himself). And the alien was thrown out of an airlock when it was revealed it sneaked on board the escape pod with her.

"It's over now, Bodi" Angus said before turning the power off to the TV. The feline now felt really bad when he heard that Bodi was whimpering like a scared puppy, and shaking too. Angus then took the empty soda cans and popcorn bowl and carried them to the trash and sink. After he put the bowl in the dish washer, he saw that Bodi was right next to him.

"Kid... are you... alright?" asked Angus.

"N-No. That movie was really scary, Mr. Scattergood" the mastiff answered, sounding like he was about to start sobbing from the fear-fest that was 'Alien'.

"Bodi, I gotta tell you how sorry I am. I shoulda told you that the movie was scary, but you ended up learning that the hard way" Angus apologized.

"It's okay M-Mr. Scattergood" Bodi responded. Angus then shook his head with a look of guilt and put a paw on his shoulder.

"No, it's not okay. I should have shut it off, but I didn't" Angus said, feeling guiltier than ever.

"But I don't b-blame you. I was stupid to pick that movie, and I should have asked questions about before you played it. So it's really my fault" said Bodi. Angus felt a small splash of relief wash over his guilty conscience, knowing his friend and student forgave him, but he still felt like he needed to soothe Bodi's troubled and frightened mind.

"Bodi, can I tell you something?" he asked.

"W-What?" Bodi answered.

"I was seven years old when I first saw 'Alien'. And to tell you the truth... I reacted the same way you did" the British-accented cat told him.

"Really?" Bodi asked.

"Mmmhmm. I wouldn't stop clinging to my dad while that movie was playing. I wouldn't sleep in my own bed for a few weeks either" he told the mastiff. Bodi was a little happy, knowing that his mentor went through the same thing he did, but he still felt scared. Despite turning twenty-one years old back in December, Bodi still had the heart and mind of a naive and impressionable puppy, and felt scared. He wondered to himself if there were any Xenomorphs going to bust in through the window to kill him, or if any were hiding in the closets or under the many guest beds inside the Scattergood household.

"Mr. Scattergood... do you think you could maybe make me some warm milk?" Bodi asked.

"Of course, mate" said the cat happily.

"And maybe check under the bed for aliens? Maybe the closet too?" the mastiff added. The request was childish, but he remembered asking his own mother and father the same questions back when he watched the movie years ago.

"Whatever makes you happy, Bodi" Angus answered. He then watched as the white-furred rockstar started making the warm milk he asked for.

* * *

While Bodi sipped on his warm milk, he watched Angus look under the bed with a flashlight for Xenomorphs.

"No aliens under here, mate" Angus told him.

"And in the closet?" Bodi added. Angus then walked over to the wardrobe on the other end of the room and opened them up, shining the bright light inside the maple wood wardrobe and after a few seconds, shut the flashlight off and put it on the nightstand.

"Nope, none in here either" he said as he saw that Bodi just finished the warm milk that Angus made for him. The young dog still felt scared, despite Angus checking in the closet and under the bed.

"You think maybe, I could sleep with you? Just for tonight? I don't wanna be alone right now" Bodi said, his voice still slightly trembling. Angus then smiled and remembered that he too asked his parents that same question, and for two weeks, his parents let him sleep in the same bed with him until he wasn't scared of the movie anymore.

"Sure" Angus simply answered. Bodi then started to get sleepy, the warm milk was now kicking in. Angus then quickly ran the empty glass down to the kitchen sink and then went to the master bedroom with Bodi. Once they both got under the pristine white covers of the oversized water bed in the middle of the entire room, they got relaxed.

"Your bed sure is comfy, Mr. Scattergood" Bodi said tiredly.

"Thanks mate. It's like sleeping on the ocean surface" Angus responded after yawning loudly.

"Well, goodnight, Mr. Scattergood" Bodi told him before putting his arms around the cat, hugging him before descending into a dreamless slumber.

"Goodnight, Bodi. Don't let the aliens bite" Angus whispered softly with a smile on his face before closing his eyes. From that moment on, Angus then decided to only let Bodi watch animated, action, comedy, and fantasy movies.

"No more scary movies around the kid" said Angus to himself. Bodi didn't have a single nightmare about the movie he watched for the entire night, because he felt comfy and safe around his friend.

 **A/N: And done! Hope you guys enjoyed that little story I wrote. I felt like 'Alien' was a good scary movie to pick for this story. But yeah, there was fluff in this story, so much fluff to make one pass out. And be sure to be on the lookout for more Rock Dog stories from me soon in the future. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
